La cruda
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: One-shot: Después de la llegada de Bumi al Templo aire y la visita de Kya, Tenzin se ve forzado a tomar algunas medidas respecto a los límites de sus "travesuras". Empero, todo cambia la noche en la que Kya reta a Tenzin a tomar un trago de licor de cactus, y el juego toma un rumbo inesperado. Intento de shot cómico.


**Este one-shot nació de una idea que tuve durante el sueño, porque más o menos soñé algo como esto. Y digo, imagínense en qué estado habré estado escribiendo esto… (sí, he escrito bajo los influjos de ciertas "bebidas"… es divertido). **

**No suelo hacer esta clase de shots, pero espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus creadores Mike y Bryan, quienes trabajan como esclavos para que tengamos esta maravillosa serie.**

* * *

**La cruda.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, no sintió que sus párpados fuesen eso, sino un enorme par de bisontes voladores que emergían tras un sueño reparador; ese fue el primer síntoma, seguido de un mareo persistente, aunque menor en comparación a lo que había experimentado durante la madrugada... Y lo peor, el dolor de cabeza que surgía desde la nuca hasta el final de la flecha en su cabeza, quizás hasta el último pelo que tenía en la barba. Sí; el cuerpo lo tenía hecho un completo bulto de estiércol de caballo-avestruz.

-¡Ugh! - exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en cuanto reconoció que ese lugar no era su cuarto...

En eso, sintió que una mano imprudente se posaba en su rostro, propinándole tremenda palmada en toda la frente; era Bumi, quien dormía inquietamente, lanzando sus ronquidos guturales. Aunque menos ruidosa, pero con el sueño igualmente pesado, se encontraba Kya a los pies de ambos, durmiendo en posición horizontal... y de vez en cuando emitiendo alguna risilla entre sueños.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió... - no alcanzó a terminar su oración, puesto que un punzón ardiente le penetraba todas las entradas del cerebro. Fue cuando Bumi logró rodar hacia la izquierda de la cama, y entonces quedó estampado contra el piso. Su hermana mayor despertó, ya que su almohada se había caído.

-¡Hey! Aquí intento dormir – gritó, intentado volver a su sueño, pero en cuanto vio que su hermano había quedado contra el piso, reaccionó:

-¡Bumi! ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó.

-¡Teniente, deje de gritarme! Tengo resaca...

-Ya no estás en la armada... ¡Soy tu hermana mayor, tonto!

-Creo que debería preocuparme más.

-¡Silencio! - pidió Tenzin, dado que sus voces estridentes se habían amplificado de manera brutal.

Resaca... Cierto. Los recuerdos borrosos de repente comenzaron a tomar formas inusuales en la cabeza de Tenzin. Al parecer, las tres botellas de licor de cactus que quedaron arrumbadas sobre la mesita de noche eran la solución a sus interrogantes.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kya había prometido llegar al Templo aire a pasar tiempo con la familia. Serían al menos dos semanas, para que así valiese la pena el llegar de tan lejanas tierras; de la misma forma, Bumi recién había tomado su retiro de las Fuerzas Unidas y, eso implicaba que habría Bumi todo el día, todos los días.

No era que Tenzin odiase a sus hermanos, no. Era, mejor dicho, que ambos podrían ser imprudentes, o él no tendría el tiempo suficiente con los problemas del Consejo, y ello significaba que sus hijos lanzarían bolas de aire por doquier, y no habría control parental sobre las bromas, las travesuras y las carreras. Desde que Bumi había llegado a la isla, Tenzin había establecido a sus hijos la regla de "El cuarto del tío"; no debían entrar allí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo jugar con el tío Bumi? - preguntaba Ikki impacientemente.

-Es por... su bien... creo – tartamudeó el maestro aire, quien estaba consciente de los peligros que podían hallar en el cuarto de un militar-marino: alcohol, algunos cigarrillos, algunas armas, golosinas (sobre todo, ya que Bumi no había cambiado en mucho), más armas, más alcohol y, quizás lo que más temía Tenzin, algunos afiches ligeramente pornográficos; no era como que a él no le interesara verlos, o que evitara verlos... Sin embargo, la labor de cuidar a sus hijos tenía que conllevar límites... aunque los tuviera que establecer para sí mismo, y aunque doliesen.

Se avecinaban semanas complicadas para él, que en ocasiones se comportaba como si fuese el hermano mayor.

Fue durante el primer fin de semana; Tenzin había tenido trabajo extra en esos días, debido a que el movimiento de los igualitarios había traído un par de problemas de escasez a la ciudad, y las juntas lograban extenderse hasta tarde.

"No me esperen para cenar" pidió a su mujer. "Sólo vigila que los niños vayan a dormir temprano y que Kya y Bumi no hagan destrozos..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Entonces, su padre bajó del árbol con una patineta de aire... pero le salió mal, porque luego su tía Kya se arrojó encima de Tenzin... ¡Boom! - Bumi hacía todos los ademanes para representar su relato, atentamente recibido por los pequeños maestros aire.

-Si mi papá jugaba así, ¿Por qué no deja que juguemos nosotros? - preguntó Ikki, quien nunca se cansaba de eso.

-Algún día lo entenderás, pequeña – contestó Kya.

-Pero en fin ¿En qué me quedé?

-En que la tía Kya dejó hecho pomada a papá – terció Jinora

-¡Cierto! Tienes una excelente memoria, querida sobrina. Fue cuando Kya lo atrapó, y aunque Tenzin gritaba que no era justo, él había roto las reglas.

En eso, el susodicho encontró a la pequeña tertulia, quien se había reunido en uno de los tejados de meditación.

-¡¿Les estás contando la historia de cuando me rompí el brazo?! - entró Tenzin un tanto molesto, con evidentes signos de cansancio en la mirada.

-Sí... admite que fue divertido – respondió su hermana mayor –. O como aquella vez que nos caímos por la cascada...

-¡Basta! Y ustedes niños, deberían de estar en sus cuartos ahora mismo.

-¡Papi! - gruñó el más pequeño de los maestros.

-He dicho "Vayan a su cuarto"...

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Tenzin.

-¡Ahora! - dijo, y los niños se fueron de allí algo cabizbajos, y musitando algunos reproches sobre cómo no los dejaba divertirse. Sólo quedaron los tres hermanos:

-Nos estábamos pasando un buen rato, pequeño calvito

-Sí... solamente estábamos hablando de lo que nosotros hacíamos a su edad.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Pero los niños no pueden retrasar su hora de sueño más allá de las nueve. Aún son pequeños y necesitan descansar y...

Tenzin olisqueó un aroma extraño en el ambiente en cuanto Bumi eructó.

-Eso es... ¿Licor de cactus? - preguntó

-Puede que sí... puede que hayas trabajado demasiado y...

-Te dije y te recalqué: nada de licores extraños en la isla.

-Te descubrió – entro Kya a la conversación, provocando en Bumi una risotada, y por ende, la extrañeza de Tenzin.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? O mejor dicho ¿Cuánto han bebido?

Ambos hermanos no podían contra los ojos inquisitivos de Tenzin:

-Un par de tragos...

El maestro aire seguía sin creer la mentira de su hermano. Para un marino, "unos tragos" podrían ser "un par de botellas".

-De acuerdo... media botella ¿Satisfecho, pequeño Ten-Ten?

-No me digas así.

-Entones serás "pequeño calvito"

-¡Bumi!

-Está bien, vamos. Los llevaré a mi habitación, y allí buscas las botellas.

Al parecer los dos hermanos ya habían consumido poco más de una botella, pues su andar ya no era demasiado normal. El licor refinado de cactus era una de las bebidas más fuertes que se conocían a lo largo del Reino Tierra, así como en muchas otras naciones; excelente para altamar y, quizás un poco de eso le había causado a Bumi esa enorme panza de alcohol que portaba... Si bien era cierto que para entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas se necesitaba ese poder y fiereza que Bumi había heredado de su madre, en ocasiones se extrañaba demasiado la tierra, el hogar... Y tal vez por ello necesitó de esta clase de cosas.

-¡Aquí estamos! – gritó Bumi con voz tambaleante en tanto extendía los brazos – Bienvenidos al camarote del Comandante Bumi, mozalbete y dama... Dama y mozalbete.

-¡Oye! - exclamó Tenzin, y Kya sólo rió, siguiendo el juego de su hermano militar.

-Muchas gracias, buen hombre. Un honor estar en donde usted fragua sus planes.

Sobre el baúl de las pertenencias de Bumi se podían ver más de cinco botellas de licor, y cuando Tenzin observó que su hermano se tiró de barriga en la cama, divisó una botella metida en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, justo por debajo del saco. Así mismo, algunas postales provocativas se hallaban debajo de un par de botas, de algunos restos de golosinas y ropa. No dudó en comenzar a recoger el desorden.

-Sólo te pido que no dejes tus cosas por todos lados... Mis hijos podrían entrar y no sabes qué sorpresas se llevarían.

-No desvaríes, viejo – exclamó Kya, haciendo la señal de amor y paz mientras tomaba varios sorbos de otra botella ya medio vacía. ¿Cuánto habían bebido?

-¡Tan sólo mira a tus postales! Mañana mismo las quemas y...

-No me digas que no te gustan estas "señoritas", hermano.

Tenzin permanecía reacio, aunque.

-Estoy casado.

-¿Y? No te dije que les hicieras el amor, pequeño calvito... Sólo diviértete... no te tenses – y sus palabras se veían entrecortadas por algunos ataques de hipo –, es cuestión de pasarla bien entre hermanos. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a una nena como esta? ¿Cuándo fue la ÚLTIMA vez que te tomaste un licorcito con nosotros? ¡Cierto! Fue cuando Lin y tú terminaron haciendo...

-¡Está bien! Si me tomo un trago de tu "licor", ¿Prometes quemar tus postales y recoger tu cuarto mañana en la mañana?

Bumi asintió, y su hermana mayor volvió a hablar:

-No lo beberás... No te atreves.

-¿Qué? ¿No me consideras lo suficientemente valiente para…

-No te atreves...

-¿Me vuelves a retar, Kya?

Sus rostros se encontraron con suma furia; Kya intentaba mirarle hacia arriba, dado que su hermano pequeño no era tan pequeño como recordaba.

-Dame esa botella.

-No... te... atreves... - sonrió.

Tenzin tomó una de las botellas del baúl, y sin medirse ante las palabras de provocación de sus hermanos, debió haberse bebido más de la mitad de la botella; Bumi aulló con regocijo, Kya hizo lo propio:

-¡No te creía capaz, hermano! Ese es mi pequeño hermano Tenzin...

-Acepté tu reto. Soy capaz de eso y más...

-¿Más? Entonces, ¡Toda esa botella!

-¡Esperen! - pidió Bumi, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para articular las palabras – Ningún duelo de trag...ra... ¡tragos! ¡eso! Ningún duelo de marineros estaría completo sin su comandante al mando... El que quede de pie al final de la noche, se lleva... uh

Buscando a sus alrededores, finalmente dio con un pastelillo de frutos lunares:

-¡Se lleva este pastelito!

-No me arriesgar... no me... - el licor traicionaba la lengua de Tenzin, quien de repente sintió un hervor extraño entre los dedos, las manos, y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Es un pastelillo de frutos lunares – exclamó a voz alta, para luego musitar –. Son tus favoritos.

Sin saber por qué, Tenzin escupió en su mano, y la extendió hacia su hermana.

-¿Es un trato, hermanita?

Pese a que él esperaba una mueca de asco de parte de Kya, ella, ni tarde ni perezosa hizo lo mismo, dejando un rastro de saliva en las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Es un trato, caballero!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Luego de que el número de botellas se redujera a dos, y de que Tenzin comenzase a tambalear primero que Kya, la siguiente prueba consistía en moverse a través de los paneles de aire-control, sin tocar uno solo de ellos.

-¿Y yo por q... por qué vo...v... voy a ...? ¿Yo voy a qué? - Tenzin ya no articulaba bien sus palabras.

-Mira, calvito... vas a poner tu cabezota allá – señaló Kya, dirigiéndolo con la barba en la mano. Ambos miraron hacia los paneles –, y no tien... ten... tienes que tocarlos.

-Eso es sencillo. Soy el hijo de An... ag... ¡Aang! Y yo soy un ¡poderoso! Maestro aire...

-Yo también soy su hija... soy ¡la mayor! ¿Tienes miedo?

-Escucha hermanita... ¡Tenzin no tiene miedo! No me vas a derroc... derroc... derrocar como lo haces siempre...

-Sigues teniéndome miedo, hermanito.

-¡No te t… tengo miedo!

-¿Quieren pelear, cadetes? – comentó Bumi – Entonces ¡Peleen! Tú, Kya, toma aquel balde con agua, y se lo arrojas al pequeño calvito, y tú, calvito, evades los ataques.

-¿Pelear? ¡Cualquiera puede pelear! – gritó Tenzin – ¡Mejor alcánzame!

Con un esfuerzo mayor, el maestro aire intentó hacer una patineta, pero en cada ocasión se caía de ella, causando burlas de parte de sus hermanos.

-¿De qué te ríes, Kya? Apuesto a que no puedes hacer agua-control…

-¿Crees que no?

Kya, quien se encontraba un poco más acostumbrada a la fuerza de las bebidas espirituosas, de cualquier manera no pudo evitar dejar caer litros de agua sobre su vestimenta… Ello incitó a Tenzin a reír cual desquiciado, cosa que ni Kya ni Bumi habían visto en años, o no desde que Aang intentó abrir una botella de sidra de durazno; el avatar debía de preceder la ceremonia del nuevo año, y como tal, el deber de quitar el corcho le correspondía. Debido a que en la isla rara vez se poseían esos enseres, Aang no estaba familiarizado con el proceso. El corcho ponía resistencia a salir de su lugar, y el avatar intentó averiguar lo que sucedía… ¡Mala idea! De repente el corcho salió disparado en contra de Momo, quien recibió un ataque salvaje en contra de su oreja izquierda.

Desde entonces, el saldo por consumo de alcohol no había sido blanco… Y aquella noche entre los tres hermanos, no sería la excepción.

-Como sea, yo me pued… puedo quit… ar el agua de la ropa… ¡Tú no!

La maestra tomó un pequeño látigo de agua, el cual fue a dar directo a la entrepierna de su hermano menor, quitándole toda autoridad al líder actual de la isla.

-¡Auch! El niño grande mojó sus pantalones… – gritó Bumi, volviendo a reír, tal como lo había estado haciendo a lo largo de la noche.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Este juego se puede jugar de a varios!

De repente Tenzin tomó energía de algún lugar desconocido, y se dispuso a hacer una patineta de aire, la única que le habría de salir por el resto de la noche. Enseguida, dando vueltas alrededor de sus hermanos, el "pequeño calvito" tomó a su hermana mayor entre sus brazos y consiguió mayor impulso; ambos viajaron alrededor del templo durante muchos minutos en tanto Kya disfrutaba del viaje. Empero, su final llegó cuando Tenzin se dispuso a arrojar a su hermana hacia el bote de desechos orgánicos de la cocina; desde cáscaras de fruta, hasta basura de cualquier índole se encontraba revuelta con diversos jugos propios de los contenedores.

-¡Oye!

-¡Eso fue por mis pantalones! – gritoneó Tenzin riendo inmediatamente, tirándose al suelo y golpeándolo. Quizás el aire se le estaba yendo.

Con una cáscara de sandía en el cabello, su hermana mayor no pudo evitar salir del bote sino furiosa, y con los restos de un pastel frutal que encontró en el contenedor, Kya embadurno el rostro del maestro aire, desde la barba hasta su cráneo afeitado.

-Eres un pastelillo gigante, Tenzin.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Yo ya no juego!

-¡Ya no somos niños, Tenzin!

-Entonces ¡Vete a tu cuarto! – dijo, con ligeros ataques de hipo.

-¡No eres mamá, y si estuvier… saldrías corriendo!

Kya no dudó en seguir regando el relleno frutal por todo el rostro. El griterío de los dos permitió a Bumi localizarlos con rapidez, entre reproches, pucheros, lloriqueos y… técnicamente, la conversación de unos niños pequeños de más de cincuenta años de edad.

-¡Kya! – gritó el comandante, quien encontró a su hermana sometiendo a Tenzin con una llave hacia la pierna izquierda.

-¡¿Quién manda aquí?! Déjame pensar… ¡Claro! Yo… ¡Túnel secreto, Túnel secreto…

La maestra agua canturreaba algunas notas con una voz severamente aguardentosa, la que causó la molestia en Bumi, quien odiaba aquella melodía.

-¡Ya basta, Kya! Y deja a Tenzin, que si le jalas los músc… músculos así, lo dejarás sin hijos.

-¿Y para qué quiere más?

-¡Mamá! – gritó Tenzin a todo pulmón - ¡Kya me está molestando!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡La ganadora es Kya!

Sin embargo, ante tanto barullo, algunos de los acólitos vigilantes ya se estaban acercando a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, mas no entendían con exactitud lo que pasó.

-¿Todo en orden, maestro Tenzin? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! – gritó.

-Disculpe maestro Tenzin, pero ella está en el Polo Sur.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ellos me están molestando!

-Qué poco aguantas, calvito.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! – las miradas de todos se fijaron en un solo punto y en una sola voz. Era Pema, la cual había salido a ver lo que sucedía. Igualmente, los niños salieron de sus habitaciones para admirar el espectáculo.

-Mi papi extraña a la abuelita Katara – exclamó Ikki.

-¡La extraño! – dijo Tenzin pataleando un poco.

-Mamá… ¿Papá está bien? – preguntó Jinora.

-Sí… bastante "bien", creo yo – contestó, acercándose hacia Bumi, Kya y su propio marido.

-Tenzin, ¿Tú? ¿Bebiste?

El maestro aire se encogió de hombros.

-Mañana tendrán problemas… Y tú, Bumi, tendrás una severa conversación mañana y…

-Relájate, hermanita. Estás muy tensa…

-¡Tú también, Kya! ¡Vayan a dormir!

Los tres, al unísono exclamaron:

-Sí, mamá.

-¡Ahora!

Bajo las órdenes de Pema, los tres hijos de los héroes legendarios Aang y Katara planeaban dirigirse a su habitaciones respectivas, aunque Pema no le permitió la entrada a nadie a la alcoba… No, Tenzin no logró entrar. Tras algún par de anécdotas, disculpas y berrinches pueriles, la madrugada transcurrió sin mucho desastre, a excepción de algunas vergüenzas propias de una noche de parranda.

* * *

-Mami, ¿Qué es estar crudo? – preguntó Meelo

-Que está borracho – contestó Jinora

-No, pequeña maestra. Significa que ayer nos pusimos un poco "mareados", pero hoy ya no estamos mareados… Y nos duele la cabeza, y bebemos porciones navales de agua - respondió su tío.

-Y que anoche dejaron un desastre… todos – respondió Pema, quien no evitó arrojarles su desdén a través de la mirada. Pudo haber matado a los tres bebés nube con ese solo gesto – Y que hoy tendrán que recoger todo cuanto desordenaron y, comenzando por quemar algunas de las "diversiones" de alguien…

La atención se dirigió hacia Bumi.

-Lo sentimos, Pema – contestó Tenzin, quien portaba una bolsa con hielos sobre su calva cabeza. Aquella entró de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

-¡A papá le duele la cabeza! – gritó Ikki, quien de inmediato subió hasta los hombros de su padre.

-Ikki, baja de allí, pequeña – Kya tomó a la niña por la cintura, mandándola de nuevo a su asiento.

-No todo es tan malo, pequeño calvito. De hecho tú fuiste el segundo en caer…

-¡Hey! ¡Tenzin me derribó hacia el basurero!

-Yo dije "El que quede de pie al final"… Y Tenzin lo logró. Además, tú no tienes una jaqueca mortal como nuestro hermanito.

-Tienes razón… de todas formas, al que le espera el mayor regaño y una abstinencia marital de tres días es a él.

Bumi extendió la mano en la cual portaba el pastelito para dárselo a su hermano menor.

-Mejor dáselo a los niños… Yo sólo quiero más agua – gruñó Tenzin.

Sus dos hermanos mayores rieron con soltura, mientras que el pastelillo se consumía de a poco entre las fauces y dentaduras chimuelas de los pequeños hijos de Tenzin.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Advierto: es la primera vez que intento hacer un one-shot de corte cómico. No, no tengo nada de cómica.


End file.
